Great Expectations Real Ending
by Avram
Summary: any body else HATE the ending to Great Expectations? Well my teacher made us rewrite it ourselves and i like mine alot more. In this it's the little things that are important, i use quite a bit of reference. ] enjoy


**Great Expectations' "Real" Ending**

The night sky alight with stars seemed to dictate courage to Pip as he stood on the hilly entrance to the marshes that he once had run across in joy. His childhood memories encompassed him with countless regrets as he remembered the many times he and Joe had laughed and played there. On that very spot he could recall a dozen incidents in which they had narrowly escaped the Tickler. Pip let a tear fall across his face as he headed to the house of his childhood life. His life passing over in his eyes, he slowly came across the memory of his last visit here, a decade and a half ago.

Joe had taken him back in and nursed him to health. There he did learn many things of what he had missed, but sadly was soon off for Cairo with Herbert. The years ticked by as he worked his way, all the wile wishing he was once again home with Joe and Biddy. The ladder of business was well climbed over the years and eventually Pip reached a status just under Herbert's himself. An unfortunate death of Clarriker though turned business around for a short time until he and Herbert figured out the monotonous duties of head office. After the many years spent rebuilding the business, Pip had never gotten a chance to turn around and visit old friends, but a letter from Biddy arrived the week before, and dreaded news it sadly contained.

And thus here he was, opening the door of which he had dreamed of many a time and stepping into the room he remembered all too well. Late as it was Biddy was awake in the old chair of Joes. She looked up and a gasp escaped from her voice as she saw my worn cloths and a gasp escaped from my voice as I saw her for seemingly the first time. How much she had changed, and yet still so little. Good old Biddy the teacher, still as proper as ever even as the wrinkles in her face revealed a life of troubles recently. The dark circles under her eyes also made apparent the recent hardship of which Pip had yet to believe.

"Pip… you should have sent word, I-"

"I saw no need to push you into the task of cleaning just so I could be sheltered for a day or two. Don't worry; the Blue Boar is still as open with rooms as it was the last time I was by."

Pip wondered if he should sit, and when this was made audible Biddy invited him to the chair adjacent of her. Now sitting, Pip glanced at the old creaky house. A build up of dust told him he was right in not telling Biddy of his arrival, she had enough on her mind.

"Would you like some food, Pip?"

"No Biddy, I would not wish to tax you further than I already have. But still, could I stay here for but a night so as I may not have to make the journey to the Blue Boar in the rising of the sun rather than the setting?"

"Of course Pip, there is a free bed upstairs, I'll have it set as soon as you wish. But tell me now, Pip, how has Cairo been?" And thus the rest of the night was spent with such conversations, catching up with all that had been left there those 15 years ago.

The next morning Pip woke up and served himself to an adequate breakfast as Biddy was already up and gone. Soon he left as well, dressed in a gloomy attire as fitting to the situation as he thought possible. Once arrived upon the old graveyard upon which his life had changed more than once he set his way to look across the gravestones. Early as he was, he took a longer stay at each stone than he would have liked to. Names he did not know were boring him until he came across one of the stones he had been looking for… it stated:

_John Gargery, _

_Whatsume'er the failings of his past, remember reader,_

_He where that good in his heart_."

"Just like you wanted it Joe… May you have read this not too long ago." Pip felt tears welling in his eyes as he remembered the very conversation Joe and Pip's childhood self had held. Now glad beyond remorse for the letter he had sent but a short full moon ago. In which he had told Biddy of the conversation and asked her to surprise Joe with it. Little did he know how long they had to take joy in such things.

People began arriving dressed in the somewhat same attire as Pip and many crying. He walked over to the crowd as the funeral began its long undying moments that began being printed into his mind. Slowly the moments ticked by as the process was followed, until finely an end came upon the proceedings. As the casket was lowered into the grave, Pip stood at the end, only able to say one thing before the tears streamed from his face.

"Ever the best of friends we were, Joe…. Ever the best of friends"


End file.
